Disappearing and Reappearing
by chappy1000
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia were as happy as they could be when they got married and raised a family. That is,until Ichigo disappeared them. Now 2  1/2years later,their children,Kazuki and Tsuki,are targeted by someone who knows something about Ichigo's disappearing
1. Beginning

Chapter 1,Beginning

It was a warm March day in Karakura Town,but it was a sad day too,for Rukia Kuchiki,and two other people. Rukia sobbed really loudly on the table in her house. She was crying because she just got the news about her lover/husband,Ichigo Kurosaki going missing all of a sudden in Soul Society,while fighting a swarm of Gillian-class Menos. She had been crying like this ever since her friend,Renji Abarai,and her Nii-sama,Byakuya Kuchiki,told her about the news.

"Don't cry Rukia,everything will be alright." said Renji while putting his hand on Rukia's shoulder. As soon as he put his hand on her shoulder,she smacked his hand,meaning she didn't want to be touched.

"No,everything won't be fine,Renji." mumbled Rukia from the table. "It won't."

Renji sighed. He hadn't seen Rukia like this in a long time. It made him sad to see that his friend like sister was this sad.

"What about you,Rukia? What if Ichigo never returned? Would you end your life?" asked Byakuya to his little sister.

Rukia raised her head up from the table. "No,I wouldn't end my life if Ichigo never returned. I can't,not when I have to raise them." said Rukia.

She was referring to her and Ichigo's two children,that she gave birth to 1 and ½ years ago. "I can't give up on life."

"You know Rukia,if you want,you and the kids can live at Soul Society in the Kuchiki manor." said Byakuya.

"Thank you but no,Nii-sama. I want to stay here with them. What if Ichigo comes back? And if we move to Soul Society,what home will he be able to-"

She was cut off by a little girl with brown hair, who looked like she was about 1 and ½ years old or 2, wearing a yellow chappy dress,while holding a chappy doll in her hand . "Mommy?" asked the little girl in a soft voice.

Rukia sat straight up when she heard her voice. "Tsuki..." said Rukia. This was one of Rukia's twins,the other one being a boy named Kazuki.

"Why is Oji-San and Renji here?" asked Tsuki. She looked around the room. "Where's Oto-San?" This broke Rukia's heart even more. To hear her daughter ask where her daddy was.

"Tsuki,why aren't you in bed with Kazuki?" asked Rukia as she kept the tears from falling down on her cheeks.

"Cuz you were crying." answered Tsuki. This made Rukia's tears fall down her cheeks.

"Mommy?"

"Um,Tsuki,your daddy went-" Renji was cut off by Byakuya. Rukia went and picked up Tsuki,and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy,what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong with mommy,Tsuki. I'm fine." said Rukia through her tears. "Now let's put you back into bed." said Rukia,this time with a smile on her face. Before Rukia left the room, she said to Byakuya and Renji to leave. So they did.

"Remember Rukia,if you need anything,just call me." said Renji.

"Sure,whatever you say Renji." And with that,they left. And Rukia put Tsuki back into bed with her brother.

While Renji and Byakuya were walking out of the house,they heard a sound.

"It sounds like Kazuki." said Renji. "I'm gonna go check it out."

Byakuya sighed,and followed Renji to Kazuki and Tsuki's bedroom window. The window was opened,so they were able to hear everything clearly.

"Why are you crying?" asked Kazuki.

"Because...your father..." said Rukia.

"What about Oto-San,Mommy?" asked Tsuki.

"He went missing." answered Rukia tearfully. Then she started to cry even more. Along with Tsuki.

"No,he can't be." said Kazuki trying to hold back his tears. Slowly,Renji shut the window for the room from outside.

"She told them,I can't believe she did that." said Renji.

"Come Renji,we must go back to Soul Society." said Byakuya. He than opened a Senkaimon for them to return to Soul Society.

* * *

**A/N: This is a story that was supposed to go on here about 3 months ago. But it's on here now. There is art that goes with this story. I will have the links in my profile. R&R please!**


	2. Events

Chapter 2,Events

2 and a half years later...

"Come on Tsuki! We have to wait outside for mom!" yelled 4 year old Kazuki Kurosaki to his twin sister,Tsuki Kurosaki.

"I'm coming Kazuki!" yelled Tsuki back. They had just ended their preschool day,and they were now waiting for their mom to pick them up.

"Kazuki,do you think mommy will pick us up?" asked Tsuki,playing with her medium length brown hair.

"Dunno,if not Renji will. Or somebody." answered Kazuki.

"I have a question for you two." said their sensei.

"Yes?" said Kazuki.

"How come your dad doesn't pick you up?"

"Oh,our Oto-san disappeared when we were 1 and a half years old." answered Tsuki.

"Oh,I'm so sorry for asking."

It's alright. Most people always asked us and we tell them." said Kazuki.

"Oh."

"Hey Kazuki,isn't that Renji over there?" asked Tsuki.

"Yeah it is. We'll be going now,sensei. Bye."

"Bye sensei!"

"Bye you two."

"Renji!" yelled both of them.

"Hey!" yelled Renji back to them. They ran to him.

"So are you going to watch us tonight?" asked Kazuki.

"Maybe,I don't know. But I am taking you to my house. Come on."

"Yay!" said Tsuki. And they were walking to Renji's house.

It was now night in Karakura Town. The twins are at Renji's house with his 3 year old son,Kaji Abarai. Both Kazuki and Kaji are asleep on the floor. Tsuki was waiting for her mommy to pick her and Kazuki up. "Um,Renji?" started Tsuki.

"Yeah,what is it Tsuki?" asked Renji.

"Can you,um...maybe tell me a story about my Oto-san?" asked Tsuki,holding her Chappy doll. You see,whenever Kazuki and Tsuki come over to Renji's house,Tsuki would ask Renji to tell her a story or something about their dad,Ichigo.

"Um,sure Tsuki. What do you want me to tell you?" said Renji.

"Hmm,I don't know. How about when mommy and Oto-san got married?"

"Haven't you already heard story before? Didn't Rukia tell you already?"

"Yeah,but it's such a cute story!"

"Fine." Renji sighed.

"It was a nice,warm,sunny June day. Today,two people were getting married. Their names were Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. They were only 17,but they loved each other so much. They were so happy for two reasons. One,they were getting married today,and two,Rukia was pregnant with twins that were her and Ichigo's."

Tsuki had a big smile on her face when Renji mentioned Rukia being pregnant with her and Kazuki. Renji smiled when he saw Tsuki smile.

"Anyway,the music started up and the bride's maids and the groom's best men started to walk down the aisle. First was the bride's maid. It was Orihime and she looked nice in her purple dress. The one to walk her down was me,Renji. The next one was the junior bride's maid. This one was Ichigo's little sister Karin. She walked down with Toushirou. Then it was the flower girl. The flower girl was Ichigo's other little sister and Karin's twin,Yuzu. The one that walked down with her was Jinta."

"I know who's next!" said Tsuki. "I'm sure you do,Tsuki." said Renji.

"And last but not least,the bride walked down the aisle with her older brother,Byakuya. And who was the bride Tsuki?" asked Renji.

"Mommy!" yelled Tsuki.

"Un-huh. And she looked beautiful in her purple and black dress. She also worn a moon hair clip in her hair. As she kept on walking down the aisle,Ichigo and the group just went wow about her dress. When she stopped on the alter,Ichigo took her hand in his hand,and looked into each other eyes,Rukia's beautiful purple eyes and Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes. In their eyes,you can tell that they were madly in love. _"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki together for eternity, before we move on, is there any reason these two should not be wed?"_ Surprisingly,Byakuya didn't raise his hand. As he kept on talking,they just waited till they say "I do" to each other. "Ichigo Kurosaki,do you take Rukia Kuchiki to be your wife?" "I do." said Ichigo. "Rukia Kuchiki,do you take Ichigo Kurosaki to be your husband?" "I do." said Rukia. "Then you may now kiss the bride." Ichigo and Rukia's lips touched each others,to make a passionate kiss on the lips."

"And...?" asked Tsuki.

"And what?"

Tsuki gave him a look that made him look stupid.

"Then a couple mouths later,Rukia had their two kids. One was a boy,which was the oldest of the two. He had a mop of orange hair and brown eyes just like his dad. The other one was a girl,which was the younger twin. She had brown hair and purple eyes. They named the boy Kazuki,which means 'One shining'. And the girl Tsuki,which means 'moon'. There Tsuki,happy now?" asked Renji after he had to tell the real ending of the story.

"Very." answered Tsuki.

"Well that's good,right Tsuki?" asked a voice. Tsuki and Renji turned around to see that the door was opened,and a very familiar figure was standing by the door,with a smile on her face.

"Mommy!" yelled Tsuki running to her mother,Rukia,and hugged her leg.

"Hi Tsuki,I missed you."said Rukia,picking up Tsuki and hugging her.

"I wondering when you would get back Rukia." said Renji.

"Nii-sama made me stay with him..."

"You're lying Rukia. You were looking for Ichigo,weren't you?"

Rukia frowned and tears started to form in her eyes. And her grip on Tsuki tighted.

Renji sighed. "Just give it up. He's been gone for two and half years Rukia."

Tsuki noticed that her mommy was holding back tears. "Get my stuff Renji! And my chappy!" yelled Tsuki.

Renji just gave Tsuki a look and went and got her stuff. And Kazuki.

"Here Tsuki." said Renji,handing Tsuki her stuff. Kazuki was started to wake up in Renji's arms.

"Huh? Renji?" He looked up to see his mom holding Tsuki.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Kazuki." said Rukia with a smile. Renji put down Kazuki and he stood by Rukia.

"Bye Renji." said Rukia,leaving. Renji shut the door after she left. "She's so stubborn,just like Ichigo." said Renji with a little bit of a laugh.

"Hehehehehe. I have spotted her. Rukia Kurosaki. Or should I say Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Is she with anyone?"

"Yes. Two children."

"Those are her children that are with her. Kazuki and Tsuki Kurosaki."

"He should get to her in minute or two."

"Heh good."

"Mom you have to stop." said Kazuki.

"Huh?" asked Rukia,holding Tsuki in her arms.

"You have to stop trying to hide your sadness with a smile."

Rukia sighed. "I'll try Kazuki."

"You won't stop will you?"

"Probably not."

Kazuki stopped walking.

"Hm? Kazuki?"

"Someone's here."

"What?"

Suddenly,a man showed up. He went after Kazuki. Kazuki didn't notice.

"No! Kazuki look out!"

Slash!

* * *

**A/N: I know you guys hate me for ending it like that. There is art that goes with this story. I will put the links in my profile. R&R please!**


	3. Mysterious Characters

Kazuki closed his eyes and expected the worst. "Dance! Sode no Shirayuki! Hakuren!" yelled Rukia. Kazuki gasped. "Mom!"Rukia froze the person in a sheet of ice with her zanpaktou. 'I wonder why the random guy decided to attack us?' she wondered.

"Umm...mom?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Tsuki?"

Rukia pointed to a nearby tree. "Right there." she said with a sight smile. She walked over to Tsuki and picked her up. She started to wake up in Rukia's arms. When she opened her eyes,the first thing she saw was the giant ice wall. "Mommy? What happened?" asked Tsuki,still looking at the ice wall. "Don't worry about it Tsuki." said Rukia. "Who was that person Mom?" asked Kazuki. "I don't know Kazuki. I really don't..."

After Rukia changed back into her gigai,the three of them started to walk home. Rukia told Tsuki what happened when she was asleep. Tsuki was now holding her mother's hand while walking with Kazuki. She looked up at Rukia. "Mommy?" "Yes? What is it Tsuki?" Tsuki looked down. "Do you think that person took Daddy?"

Rukia looked at Tsuki to face her. "I don't-"

She was cut off by a black slash of light. She quickly grabbed Kazuki and Tsuki and dodged it. 'That looks like Getsuga Tensho! No could it really be him?' she wondered. Kazuki and Tsuki hide behind Rukia. Rukia tried to looked for the person who released the Getsuga Tensho lookalike. She couldn't find him with her eyes so she tried to feel if she could the person's Spiritual Pressure.

'Damn! I can't sense any Spiritual Pressure! He must of hide it!' she cursed to herself.

Suddenly,the person who released the Getsuga Tensho lookalike flashed stepped in front of a tree by Rukia and the kids. The darkness of the night hide his face. The only thing Rukia saw was that he was wearing Arrancar clothes. 'An arrancar? Or is he an Espada?' wondered Rukia. She put hand in her pocket and had her hand on her Soul Candy just in case. "Who are you? Show yourself!" He didn't step forward,instead,he flashed stepped. Rukia gasped and pulled out her Soul Candy and popped in the pill. He came in front of her to attack her but she blocked the attack with Sode no Shirayuki. "Chappy! Watch them!" Rukia yelled to her gigai. "Yes Rukia-sama!" replied back Chappy. She took one last look at Chappy and her children and attacked the young man.

Rukia slashed the young man on his shoulder. He was refusing to attack back. 'What is up with him? How come he won't attack back?' wondered Rukia. She couldn't see his face due to a hollow mask he was wearing. "Your hollow mask looks a lot like my lover's mask." she said. He didn't say anything. Rukia attacked him again,this time hitting his mask. The left part of his hollow mask broke into pieces. It was now showing part of his face and his lovely hazel eye. Rukia smirked then gasped,dropping her sword.. Her eyes were wide in shock. "No...it can't be...Ichigo!

Without anyone knowing,two other people were watching the fight from the roof of a building. A young man sighed. "Another good one dead. What a waste." "Are you sure this a good idea Master Shino?" asked a young girl.

"Yes I'm sure Shiroi." replied back Shino, "After all,he hasn't seen her or them for a long time."

Shiroi looked down at the fight. "I still don't feel like this was a good idea Shiro..."

Shino sighed and faced Shiroi,grabing her under her chin. "Don't you worry Shiroi. After this fight,we'll simply capture Rukia Kuchiki and her children. Okay,my lovely little sister?"

Shiroi turned away from his eyes. "Fine big brother." Shino smirked and let go of Shiroi's chin. "Well then..." he looked down at the fight. "...it looks like they're finishing up. Let's go Shiroi."

She nodded. "Yes Master Shino..." They then jumped off the building's roof and flashed step to the fight.

"Ichigo? Is that really you Ichigo?" yelled Rukia. Ichigo slowly nodded his head. "Yeah...it's me Rukia..." She ran to him and embraced him with a big hug. "I missed you so much Ichigo! I knew you weren't dead!" yelled Rukia,with tears of happiness in her eyes.

Ichigo hugged her back. "I have too. How are you and the twins?"

"I'm fine and so are Kazuki and Tsuki. We all missed you so much."

"That's good. I love you Rukia."

"I love you too Ichigo."

"Awwwwww,isn't this cute?" said a sudden voice. Ichigo gasped and growled. "Shino..."


	4. Secrets

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated this story hasn't it? Anyways, I'm sorry about not updating it! I would of a couple months ago but for some reason the site wasn't working... **

**To the readers of this story, you can read these chapters when they are first uploaded on my deviantART account. Just search up my username there and the story should come up. Also on DA, you can see the chapter covers of this story. **

**Well, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to R&R! **

**chappy1000**

* * *

"Shino..." Ichigo growled. He hated this man so much! He wanted to kill him right this instant. "Aw,why so mad Ichigo?" Shino asked as if he didn't know what was going on. "You already know why you bastard..." "Such bad words toward your master...how rude." Rukia looked up at Ichigo. "Who is this person Ichigo?" "Who am I? I'm glad you asked! My name is Shino,Takashi Shino. And I'm your lovely husband's master Rukia-chan." he said in a cute way.

"How do you know my name?" asked Rukia,getting angry.

"I know all about you Rukia-chan. You had an older sister name Hisana,your brother-in-law is Kuchiki Byakuya,you grew up with Abarai Renji,and so on.," he paused and smirked."And you have two children with Ichigo that are twins and they are named Kazuki and Tsuki."

Rukia's eyes widen and she growled. Ichigo released Rukia from his grip and walked over to Shino. "Hey Shino! I didn't tell you that me and Rukia had twins! How did you find out about that?" Ichigo yelled. "Oh but you did tell me Ichigo! When you were under my control!" Ichigo and Rukia eyes widen. "What...?"

Shiroi sighed deeply. She was glad that she was away from her brother. He could be so annoying and bossy,but she still loved him. After all,he was the only family she had left. Suddenly,she heard a voice. "Hey Chappy-chan! When's mommy coming back?" She gasped and hide behind a tree. "Oh I don't know Tsuki-chan. Hopefully soon!" Shiroi popped her head out from behind the tree a little bit. Her eyes widen. 'Could this be the twins that Ichigo-sama was talking about?' she wondered to herself. She looked around to see if Shino was anywhere in sight. She smiled a little and flash jumped to the twins.

Kazuki moaned and laid down on the grass. "Mom better hurry up and defeat that person so we can all go home and sleep right Chappy?" He heard no answer. "Chappy?" He turned his head to face her and she was staring north. "Someone's coming..." Kazuki got up and went over by his younger twin sister. He held onto her tight.

"Who's there?" yelled Chappy. Shiroi appeared in front of the three. "Hello." She said with a smile. Chappy stepped in front of the twins and stared at her. Shiroi gulped and waved her hands in front of her. "Wait,wait! I'm not your enemy!" They looked at her confused. Shiroi looked behind Chappy and looked at the twins. She walked toward them.

"I'm guessing you two are Kazuki and Tsuki. Am I right?" she asked with a little smile.

Kazuki let go of Tsuki and walked toward her. "How do you know our names?"

"Your daddy told me them."

She gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Their eyes widen. "Daddy... is alive?" Tsuki said in total shock.

"What the hell do mean by under your control Shino?" Ichigo yelled. Shino smirked evilly. "You heard me Ichigo." Rukia looked up at Shino with hate in her eyes. Ichigo looked back at her.

"Don't get involved Rukia."

She gasped and nodded. "Fine..." she flash stepped to a tree near them and sat on one of the branches. Ichigo looked back at Shino. "Explain."

"Oh I will never tell! But..." he paused, "must I say that they possess such reiatsu!" Ichigo growled at him. "I would love have those two reiatsu...they could create so much trouble!

"What are you getting at Shino?"

Shino laughed a little. "You honestly don't know? I want your twins and use them for my plan!"

Ichigo's eyes widen and he charged at Shino.

Shiroi couldn't believe that she said that. What would her brother say about her actions? She thought about it and decided to tell them the truth. "Screw it!" she yelled. She looked at Tsuki and nodded. "Yes he is Tsuki-chan." She sighed and sat down on the grass. She motioned the two of them to sit next to her. They did as they were told and next to her. She picked them up and sat them in her lap. She looked at them both. "First off my name is Shiori, Takashi Shiroi. And second off..." she paused and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong Shiroi-chan?" Tsuki asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing that you should worry about Tsuki-chan."

Kazuki stared at her. Something wasn't right about her he thought. "Hey Shiroi,if you know our dad,does that mean you're gonna help us get him back?"

Shiroi's eyes widen. She didn't know what to say. Her brain wanted her to say no because of her brother but then again her heart told her to say yes. 'I can't let these two beautiful and nice children grow up without a father...' she thought. She looked at them and smiled warmly. "Yes I will help you save your father..."


End file.
